fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Dynamite Mason
Black Dynamite Mason is a Outlaw and bounty hunter. Lone Star shows Lucas to Black Dynamite in Tumbleweed when they get into a confrontation. Black Dynamite was raised by his father Gordon Mason the Butcher and his brother Sam Freeman who is the Sheriff of Tumbleweed. 1866: Nigal Black Mason was born near Armadillo during the Spring of 1866. Black's father Gordon escaped the southern slavery plantations of Lemoyne and headed west with travelers and stopped at Armadillo. Where he grew up and lived. 1879: His father worked for the mining company to supply for his family, usually bringing back his tools for mining. Nigal would play outside his house and climb around his favorite boulder. One day he found one of his fathers dynamite sticks for mining. He lit it and threw it before the wick ran out, blowing up the boulder near his house. He then got addicted to throwing the dynamite sticks, he would steal them from his fathers supplies, walk a ways down a trail to a empty gorge and toss live dynamite down the gorge and watch them explode. He showed it one day to his brother Sam, Sam didn't like what he was doing and told on him, his father found out and punished him by not letting him go outside for 5 weeks. during that time he would nickname himself Black Dynamite Mason. His father told him: "Nah don't let me catch ya slingin them sticks again, boy. I wont tell ya twice!" as black's father leaves the room, black mumbles under his breath "Well daddy, you watch. ill do it again. And ill say it twice!" After his fathers discovery that his son was playing with his dynamite, he quit the mining business and moved on to being a butcher for the town. 1896: One day in the Armadillo saloon, Black got into a barfight after a bad card game. He went crazy and started stabbing everyone he fought in the bar. Guns were drawn and Black escaped the bar, running away for a long time. His brother Sam, who became a deputy of Armadillo. Investigated the barfight but found no leads on how it happened. 5 people dead and 4 injured. Myen left to another down west of Armadillo where he met Lone Star, Lone star and Black then became friends. He taught Black how to shoot and fight better, while black taught him on how to use dynamite. 1897: During the Summer, the town of Armadillo was overtaken by a plague, causing many people to leave. Black then saw one of the wagons moving into Tumbleweed to be his father, mother and brother Sam. His father noticed him sitting at the bar and hugged him, asking him where he had been all this time. his father thought he had died of the plague. Black then meets his brother again who is now a Sheriff and becomes the new sheriff of Tumbleweed after the last one was killed by bandits. 1899: Lone Star introduces Lucas Riverwood to Mason in Tumbleweed while Mason was looking for KKK members to kill in the area that were after his family. The Three stir up a fuss in the town and LoneStar gets shot. the two escape east toward Blackwater where they find a doctor for LoneStar.